


Fell in Love (Yes I did.)

by ngm



Series: Junkertown Fools [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Build up, Feelings Admission, Frottage, Frotting, Grinding, Low Key Songfic, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Together, Slightly Established, Slow Burn, feelings reveal, literally sleeping together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: A needed continuation to 'Fooled Around & Fell in Love' - - another short fic about what happens when the Junkers wake up.





	Fell in Love (Yes I did.)

"Nnhh..."  
Roadhog blinked awake at the soft noise that huffed out of his partner's nose, ever the light sleeper care of his precarious sleeping needs-- but this too, had become part of the normal routine and his hand spread against the other man's lower back, pressing, assisting in helping him seek the friction he desired.  
He'd not uttered anything during these moments, usually just took deep breaths as he tried to focus only on Junkrat, on the way his needy noises turned into pants, the way his muscles tensed and flexed in his back, his arms.  
Mako struggled with not turning each time, with not pressing the other to the bed and almost smothering him, tortured with the prospect of giving Jamie all of the firmness and friction he needed... but for now, they were both quiet as Jamie rut against his partner's thigh, ever encouraged by the big hand against his back, the gentle but subtle pressure of 'it's okay, go on'. It had been enough for the amputee to not shudder in terror the first time he'd woken up erect against Roadhog's wonderful, plump body.  
"Uhhaa..."  
But that sound was new, wasn't it-- Usually, Junk managed to stifle himself, strangling any erratic noises as he humped. He would never know how hard the enforcer's hand was clenched into the bedding, how many times he'd put a stranglehold grip on the pipe-frame to keep himself from making any sort of distracting noise or movement and right now... that breathless sound was the straw that broke the camel's back.  
The brute reached up to push his mask to the top of his head, then off, dangling as he turned on his side to face the blonde, nostrils flaring at the sight, the true sight of a horny, wanna-be fuck flushed Junkrat, staring up at him with dark, guilty eyes, bottom lip sandwiched between his teeth.  
The arsonist didn't know if he should apologize or-- Mako had been letting him do this, had been allowing it for months now. It made going to sleep something to look forward to... A worried noise left his throat as he gazed up at the bigger man, breath coming quick as the brute's hand moved along his body to his hip, fingers grazing the elastic of his boxers.  
"Junkrat..."  
He was answered only by the skinny man sucking in a sharp gasp, trying and failing at keeping his hips from snapping forward; his cloth covered dick grazing his partner's belly.  
"Jamie..." Came Mako's low purr and he leaned closer, hand to that wild blonde head, sausage fingers threading through the other's wiry hair to tip the other's face to his.  
Another ragged gasp left him, Junkrat's mouth falling open as he gaped at his counterpart. Why weren't any words coming?! Jamison was suddenly moving with the bigger cretin, shifting to lie on his back as the behemoth hovered above him.  
The sight was almost too much to behold; a nearly smirking, maskless Roadhog holding himself up as his unbound hair poured over his shoulders, eyes dark and a smile, a bloody SMILE on his face. It made a weak sigh leave the blonde, tentatively reaching up with grasp at one big bicep.  
"Jamison..." The older man rumbled, leaning down to brush his nose against the smaller man's, his thighs spreading as he finally indulged himself in pressing his body against the firm one plastered to the bed.  
"Hooley Dooley..." The younger man panted out, brow furrowing as he rolled his head back, his lips almost grazing Hog's and the action taken next by the brute was sudden, almost shocking with it's swiftness.  
An almost familiar sounding growl left the behemoth's mouth as he shifted a little lower, left hand reaching up to grasp at Junkrat's pointy chin to tilt his head back, expose that wide mouth.  
"Mine." He hissed in a husky whispered breath, meeting those momentarily bewildered amber irises before the long eyelashed lids lowered and Hog was rewarded with the smile he'd become desperate to see on a daily basis.  
"Y'damn roit..." Rat barely managed to breathe out, left hand moving to that silver hair he'd been yearning to touch (it just looked so damn soft, all the TOIME!), threading against Mako's scalp as their foreheads, then noses, then finally lips touched.  
Jamie was gifted the sound of his partner finally allowing himself a low groan, almost a moan as he pressed his mouth ravenously to his Rat's. How many nights of feeling this body against him, how many mornings of stifling his own desires to spread and suck and fuck the brains out of this madman-- how much time had he wasted, not giving into what they both clearly needed.  
"Hn..nn..." The older man lifted his head at the noise, brows raising as his mouth broke from the man beneath him with a 'pop'-- "Mako..." Was all he needed to hear before his lips were crushed back to his partner's, hands sliding down his flexing, humping body, fingers plucking off boxers, groping flesh, pulling, squeezing.  
They were in a fray of friction, the two men hungry with desire and need, finally able to find physical solace in one another. They had practically been reduced to teenagers, sloppy thrusts against one another, this (likely needing to be re-worked for stability) bed creaking and straining with the force of their motions.  
It was Jamie, who came first with a barely smothered squeal against Mako's shoulder-- the older man shuddering with his climax at the incredible sound of Junkrat letting go like that-- He'd EARNED that noise, that unguarded scream of pleasure-- that was HIS. The brute rolled almost immediately, switching their positions, pulling his skinny lover on top of him and then sighed.  
The hogdrogen vapor hovered around their heads and Mako sucked in a deep breath, letting it out as a pleased noise, his hands spread against his partner's bare back, idly stroking his sweat-dampened skin.  
"You, eh, stakin' claim t'me too?" Junkrat managed to murmur out as he lay his cheek against his right arm stump, a sigh following his coy, somewhat loaded question.  
"Mm. Already did. Y'just didn't notice." Roadhog purred out, smirking as he lay his head back against the pillows and let his eyes drift shut for a moment.  
"Tskkk... 'course Ah noticed..." The blonde murmured, sounding a little petulant as he wriggled against the behemoth's big naked body. "Y'jes don't spend every possible moment with a guy 'nless yer fixin' t' y'know..."  
"Wot, fall in love?"  
"Yes! That! That's t'ticket mate--"  
"Mmh, like going out of yer way to get me a patchimari machine..."  
"Or y'basically makin' us, loike, every meal fer like, th'last year 'er so... Wouldn't be eatin' roit if'n it weren't fer ya."  
"I know." Mako murmured, stroking one hand up to the back of the other's neck, cupping his head and drawing him closer. "Gotta keep you around as long as possible."  
"Same..." Jamison breathed out, taking the offered opportunity to touch his forehead to Hog's rarely exposed one, pressing a peck of a kiss to his lips.  
This was almost too easy, too natural, the blonde dropping his head back to the behemoth's shoulder with a sigh leaving him as Mako pressed his chin to the side of his head, both of their eyes shutting again. They would fall asleep like this from here on out, a new routine as it were of the two men tangling up, making up for lost time in their unconcious.  
They'd do right by their day, follow their normal rhythm of meal times and work times, they'd still sit out on the porch and drink beers-- but it was unspoken now, as Mako yawned, that Jamison would stand and stretch, offering his organic hand to his brute-- and then he'd be pulled into that big, plush body after hog stood, sometimes scooped up, sometimes hefted over a shoulder--- but always together would they find their way back to their big, custom, junkertized bed. 


End file.
